The Unneeded Villainous Conversion
by ActuallyTrash007
Summary: Lex luthor has formed a crack pot team, for the sole purpose of converting Young Justice to the dark side. With a rule book they will finally figure out; which members would fit as a villain. To bad most of the kids already fit the criteria.
1. Intro

**The big hitters of young Justice's villains come together, with a plan and a rulebook for converting Young Justice to the dark side, what they will soon find out however is;**

 **The majority of them already fit the damn criteria.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice! If I did Wally would not be dead and Spitfire would have never become canon.**

 **EDIT: After improving my writing skills, I decided to fix this chapter!**

* * *

Lex Luthor heaved out a mighty sigh, what the hell had he gotten himself into?

"Oh come on you stupid clown do you think simply murder is fun?! HELL NO IT'S ALL ABOUT THE CHAOS BABY!" Kalrion screeched, as he attempted to prove his words to the Joker; via fire-ball.

Oh yes, a league of sorts to convert young heroes into the villains of tomorrow-

"BUT WHAT'S CHAOS WITHOUT A LITTLE MURDER LITTLE WITCHY WITCH~'

-What a wonderful idea, note the sarcasm.

"Enough!" Black Manta exclaimed as he threw his hand down upon the classic villain roundtable.

"We need to form a plan, and we can't do that if you two idiots won't stop having a pissing contest over who's crazier!"

Ah Black Manta, bless him, the only other sane villain in the room.

A silence finally settled over the dark room's occupants, Joker and Klarion unwillingly regained their seats and proceeded to glare at one another from across the table.

"So" Cheshire drawled, breaking the silence, "Does that mean we can get started?"

Lex Luthor nodded toward the masked beauty, and then stood up to address his fellow villains.

"As you all, hopefully, know we are gathered here-"

"In what your mom's basement?" Well, it seems Sportsmaster is awake.

"-Today in my beachfront estate to discuss our shared...ideology" Lex Luthor continued, despite Sportsmaster's interruption.

"ideology shmoledgy, I want to see Kid Flash under my magical tutelage" Klarion cackled.

Seeing the boy under Fates control irked him, but, knowing that the child skeptic had untapped magical power?

Well, that made him want to do what Doctor Fate couldn't.

 _Teach him_.

"And I want my son back" Manta added, finally sitting down.

Lex Luthor hesitated before replying himself.

"As do I"

Five heads swiveled to his direction, four of which had mouths agape.

"This" Cheshire whispered, "Explains so much about your Superman obsession, he's not paying you child support is he?"

Oh, gods help Lex Luthor.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I'm the Author, you can call me Trash! So I hope you guys liked the introduction chapter, and I'll be writing the first real chapter soon. Feel free to write any suggestions for rules in the reviews, and thank you for reading!**


	2. Rule 1

**The big hitters of young Justice's villains come together, with a plan and a rulebook for converting Young Justice to the dark side, what they will soon find out however is;**

 **The majority of them already fit the damn criteria.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice! If I did Wally would not be dead and Spitfire would have never become canon.**

* * *

 _ **RULE ONE: The teen in question must have driven at least one hero to the brink of insanity(Bonus Points if they succeeded)**_

* * *

At this point, Lex Luthor was sure, absolutely sure, that the Gods had a personal vendetta against him.

"Why is Supey not paying you child support?" Cheshire asked, smiling in a very mischevious manner.

Why else would he have had to suffer through this agony; for an hour straight?!

"Perhaps Superman is poor?" Joker Joined in, to torture Lex.

Lex Luthor took a deep breath in-

"Oh please, with Superman's body? He'd never go without, he could be the best stripper in Vegas if he wanted."

\- Only to have the holy ghost swiftly take it from him.

"D-Drop the subject, Cheshire." Lex hacked out, after a minute of attempting to regain his stolen breath.

He didn't know if his lungs could take any more of this.

"Indeed" Black Manta agreed, in a monotone voice, "If we are to make any progress, we need to actually begin."

"Well you two certainly aren't any fun," Klarion huffed, "Although I suppose you do have a point, where do we start?"

A blanket of silence descended upon the villains.

Where were they going to start?

Cheshire looked contemplative, as did Manta; however, Klarion and Joker had once again started their psychotic pissing contest, via glaring.

And Sportsmaster had once again fallen to the SandMan's sway.

What a wonderful start, really.

"Alright," Lex Luthor boomed out, finally having figured out a plan of action for his ragtag group of the disturbed.

"We need guidelines for our little minions, a set of accomplishments they need to have done; if they are to be our partners in crime"

At Lex Luthors words Klarion's face scrunched up in thought.

This..this he could have fun with~

* * *

" I suppose this could work" Black Manta grunted, "But what should the first rule be?"

The entire group-sans the sleeping Sportsmaster- had agreed to Lex's plan.

And after a few minutes of discussion, they had all agreed to a rule book for their teens; and so Klarion had conjured a thick leather journal for them to write the rules in.

If only it wasn't pink...

"The first rule must pertain to our shared ideology, we want our children to-" Lex started.

"Wait" Black Manta interrupted, "If we want the entire team then... who will be Miss Martian's mentor?"

A small silence settled over the room.

They hadn't really thought of the alien since each of them had already had a partner in mind before coming to the meeting.

Lex had chosen his son, as did Manta, Joker had chosen his hero's sidekick, Klarion had chosen Flash's boy, and Sportsmaster had chosen Artemis...

And so had Cheshire...

"...What the hell are you looking at?"

Joker leaned forward, as his fellow villains looked away from Cheshire very quickly.

"Cheshire... would you be opposed to taking Kermit under your wing?" Joker asked, with a manic grin.

As to whether or not Joker was being brave, stupid or crazy. Well, it's the Joker.

Of course, he did it because he's crazy.

"Fuck no," Cheshire growled, narrowing her eyes "Artemis is _my_ little sister, let the deadbeat asleep at the table have her!"

Black Manta looked at said deadbeat, who was currently creating a small lake of drool in his sleep.

"...I suppose that would be fair"

"Now that we have that settled," Lex Luthor sighed, "Shall we get back on topic?"

He needed to wrap this up soon, he had a mani-pedi at 6:00.

"Hmmm I'm not ha, particularly fond of rules" Joker chortled, "So I won't be much ha, help in that department"

As if they'd let him help with the rules even he wanted to, that man isn't just evil.

He's literally _Bat Shit Crazy._

"Since I am the only one who hasn't had as much time as he'd like with his (Or her, excuse me kitty) teen, may I suggest a rule?" Klarion asked, with a shit-eating grin.

Lex Luthor raised his eyebrows and looked to Black Manta.

"...Well no one else has a fucking clue at the moment, so I find no reason that he couldn't"

Lex Luthor could name _several._

 _And one included Fireball and a business trip to Tartarus!_

"Goody!" Larion screeched, as he grabbed the pin leather-bound book, "Cause I have the perfect rule for the kiddies!"

Lex knew they were doomed, but seeing the embodiment of chaos write in a red glitter pen...

Well, that was just the icing on the cake, that was on a train; _to be delivered to Satan himself._

"I'm done~"

Hopefully, the cake is devil's delight...

" _RULE ONE: The teen in question must have driven at least one hero to the brink of insanity(Bonus Points if they succeeded) **"**_ Black Manta read, in perhaps the most pained tone Lex Luthor had ever heard.

A silence once fucking more settled over them.

"I'm not complaining It sounds fucking fun but," Cheshire started, tilting her head to the side, "How are we supposed to find out If they have done that?"

Klarion's smirk was so sharp, it maybe could have cut through Sportmasters head.

"I was hoping you would ask that!"

With those words and a snap of a painted finger, Lex Luthors world went...Pink.

 _FUCK!_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here's the newest chapter, It took a little longer than I had hoped but I'm really happy with it! I hope you guys will be too, and as always you can put rule suggestions in the reviews if you want! Also, I want to say a big thank you to** Black' Victor Cachat **their help, their suggestions really helped improve the writing for this chapter!**


	3. The Room

**The big hitters of young Justice's villains come together, with a plan and a rulebook for converting Young Justice to the dark side, what they will soon find out however is;**

 **The majority of them already fit the damn criteria.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice! If I did Wally would not be dead and Spitfire would have never become canon.**

* * *

 _ **RULE ONE: The teen in question must have driven at least one hero to the brink of insanity(Bonus Points if they succeeded)**_

* * *

"Oh gods that be, It's worse than Vegas"

"Manta," Lex Luthor groaned, "We don't mention Vegas, in this life or the next"

That vacation with underwater villain had been less than ideal, to be honest, it was more emotionally traumatizing then Tartarus.

Thankfully only him, Manta, and the blue boy scout knew what truly went on that week...but to summarize.

Never get a Kryptonian high; _Ever_.

"If you open your _god damned eyes,_ you would see my reason for mentioning that particular escapade!" Manta growled, hauling his friend up from the shag carpet.

Shag carpet...

Dear Gods, Please don't let him be in a seventy's van, his limit for horrible choices was already stressed...

What with his arch-enemy wearing his underwear over his _clothes._

With the utmost reluctance, Lex Luthor opened his eyes.

Only to see a mad scientist's laboratory, beakers were scattered across the room and there was a YELLOW _coffin_ in one of the corners; to top it all off it looked like it was _vibrating,_ actually, the whole damn room was _._ The only things In the laboratory that stood _still_ were the couches and the flat screen television.

Even the god damned shagged carpet was _moving!_

"Manta" Lex Luthor whispered, "Where the hell are we?"

"In our little showroom of course!" Klarion shouted, standing atop one of the three red couches, "I hope you like it!"

Klarion.

Of course

* * *

"So, you basically teleported us to a lab; where we can watch Young Justice _without_ getting thrown into a maximum security facility?" Cheshire asked Klarion, as she was apparently the only one there willing to talk to the magical entity at the moment.

Or well, she was the only one able to at the moment.

Lex Luthor, the poor bastard had immediately ran to the nearest bathroom as soon as he saw Superman in a tutu on the TV. Manta appeared to be hypnotized by the room's vibrations. Joker was hanging from the medieval motherfucking chandeliers. And Sportsmaster?

The fucker was _still asleep_.

"Well~" Klarion drawled, " We aren't exactly in a physical plane of existence, but otherwise you've hit the nail on the head kitten!"

If Cheshire could strangle him, oh if she could do it without dying, he'd be a hell of a lot _bluer_!

"Please," Lex Luthor growled, emerging from the bathroom " enlighten us"

"I would, however, don't you think we should wait for the rest of our team to regain their sanity?" Klarion cooed, despite seeing Lex's eye twitching.

"As if you're the expert on sanity here" Cheshire huffed, turning to look towards Lex Luthor, "What are we going to do _leader_?"

Snarling, Lex Luthor stalked over to Manta and abruptly-

"BY POSEIDON'S BALLS!"

\- Slapped the ever living hell out of him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Lex snarked, "Now help me get the clown off the chandeliers"

"Why would I do that," Manta growled, rubbing his cheek,"When you just assaulted me?"

Lex raised an eyebrow and pointed to Klarion.

"Because if I don't find out why I saw Superman in a leotard and a tutu, I _will_ take you out for _sushi!_ "

A tense silence rang out at Lex's words.

"Get me some damn water" Manta sighed, defeated not by the threat, but the hysterical tone of his friend's voice.

"Just don't drown _me_ with it"

After quite a bit of waterboarding- and re-applying makeup- Joker was finally down from the chandeliers.

"MHMHHAHHAHH!"

And if the group didn't question the straight jacket and muzzle found in the dark room, it wasn't hard to figure out why.

"Now explain" Cheshire sighed, sliding into the bright red loveseat.

Klarion raised an eyebrow and simply pointed to Sportsmaster.

...

"Put him in the coffin!" Cheshire snapped.

Sportsmaster was quickly stuffed into the-strangely perfectly sized-coffin.

* * *

"Alrighty, kiddies!" Klarion squealed, once Lex and Manta were done putting Sportsmaster into an early grave, "I will now explain where we are and why~"

 _Finally._

"To dumb it down considerably, I have placed our subconscious's in a pocket dimension that is tied to Kid Flash's brain. This dimension will allow us to not only see Kid Flash's memories of Young Justice but also their current actions; of course, I will only show you actions that relate to the rules so as to keep our time here short but hilarious!"

...

"YOU CALL THAT DUMBED DOWN!" Manta, Lex, and Cheshire all screamed in perfect unison, for most likely the first and last time.

Klarion smiled rather viscously.

"Do you want me to explain?" Klarion asked, "Or would you rather me show you why Superman was reenacting The Nutcracker in front of Young Justice?"

Before Cheshire or Manta could tell Klarion to go fuck himself, Lex Luthor interrupted.

"Show Me, Before I Commit _Murder"_ Lex barked at Klarion.

If he had to throw up his five hundred dollar steak.

 _He was going to see why._

Klarion's grin would have cut his face, except Klarion didn't want to look like a certain psychopath in the room.

Klarion had standards

"Alrighty~" Klarion sang, "Let's start from the beginning, shall we?"

And with that, the TV blared to life.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Here's the newest chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger! I had to type the ending at 12:08 A.M so it's a little rushed, but the next chapter will be long!  So I'll make it up to you. Send in rules suggestions if you guys want in the reviews, or you can PM me if you want, and have a good day!**


	4. The Nutcracker

**The big hitters of young Justice's villains come together, with a plan and a rulebook for converting Young Justice to the dark side, what they will soon find out however is;**

 **The majority of them already fit the damn criteria.**

 _ **Bold Italics-Commentary from the villains**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice! If I did Wally would not be dead and Spitfire would have never become canon.**

* * *

 _ **RULE ONE: The teen in question must have driven at least one hero to the brink of insanity(Bonus Points if they succeeded)**_

* * *

"Klarion"

"Yes?" Klarion asked raising his eyebrows at Cheshire, whilst summoning a jumbo bag of popcorn.

They were barely five seconds in what could she want?

"Why do Kid Flash's memories have opening credits?" Cheshire asked incredulously, the screen had gone from solid black to red with a white moving font.

"Have, have you actually spent more than two minutes with him?" Klarion asked shocked, "The kid is practically the spirit of annoyance, so of course, his memories have opening credits!"

Cheshire blinked very slowly.

Of course, that would make sense to _him_.

"Shut up, we all know the kids annoying" Lex Luthor sighed, "Also hand me some popcorn, It's starting!"

* * *

Kid Flash's Pov

"This may be the most boring day of our lives" Rob groaned, hanging upside down from the couch like the bat he is.

My teammates all groaned in agreement from their various positions in the common room.

I was half convinced to agree with them, what with us not having any missions this week and it being too damn hot to go outside.

"Aww Come on kids, It isn't that bad!"

 _Not to mention_ we were being babysat by the overgrown golden retriever.

"Superman, no offense but not all of us can listen to gossiping soccer moms thirty miles away" Arty gritted out, obviously trying not to lose her temper.

Understandable really, since we've had to deal with the boy scouts optimism for _three hours_.

Supermans face flushed red at Arty's words...

Oh, gods of science please tell me he doesn't listen to mom's arguing about Linda's non-gluten free brownies.

 _Please_.

* * *

 ** _"Your partner is...eccentric," Lex told Klarion, after pausing the memory._**

 ** _Klarion flashed a Cheshire grin at him and then proceeded to steal back the popcorn from Lex._**

 ** _"At least mine actually thinks Lexy boy~"_**

 ** _"If my son doesn't think" Lex growled, "He certainly didn't get it from me"_**

* * *

"I was thinking" Superman coughed, shaking off Arty's words, "We could roast some marshmallows and watch a scary movie!"

My eye twitched at Superman's _stupid_ suggestion.

"Superman, I don't mean to be rude but it's the hottest day of the week" Rob sighed," There is no way we would want to roast marshmallows"

I nodded in agreement, I mean seriously who'd want to roast marshmallows when it's the hottest day of the summer.

For fuck's sake, it's so hot, I caught Kaldur sleeping in the bathtub this morning!

* * *

 ** _"Are you telling me" Manta growled, once again pausing the memory, " That my son doesn't even have a kiddy pool to splash in!"_**

 ** _Oh dear, it seems papa Manta is pissed._**

 _ **"I should hope that they would give Aqualad a swimming pool" Luthor added, shaking his head.**_

 _ **"Not everyone is a billionaire Luthor" Cheshire sighed, she was at least trying to alleviate the situation before Manta could plan a full-scale revenge plan against the league.**_

 _ **"They have a space station"Manta barked at Cheshire.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Your point" Cheshire drawled, putting her hands up in surrender, "Has been made"**_

 ** _And with that Manta unpaused the memory, whilst still planning the league's demise._**

* * *

Superman's face lit up, why is he so happy _all the time_.

"Just because it's hot outside doesn't mean it has to be hot in here!" Superman said, smiling...

he then proceeded to freeze my balls off with his _Ice Breath_.

"Why didn't he do this _three hours ago_ " Rob gritted out, from beneath his mountain of covers and arms.

After the walking freeze ray had run off to the kitchen to get marshmallows, Rob and I had gathered the team into a dog pile to discuss _our problem_.

"ACHOO!"

And to keep Kaldur from freezing to death.

* * *

 _ **A Screech of pure unholy rage cut through the soft silence in the laboratory.**_

 _ **"Play it" Lex whispered to Klarion, who had paused the memory when Manta had started screaming, "Before he puts Kid Flash into a coma by breaking the sound barrier.**_

 _ **Klarion nodded quickly, Who knows what that kind of damage could do to his pupil's subconscious?**_

 _ **"KILL THE BEASTS"**_

 ** _Not to mention the damage it would do to Mantas fucking vocal cords._**

 ** _"How are his ears not bleeding" Cheshire whispered to Klarion, pointing to The Joker who was sitting next to Manta._**

 ** _"He hears himself talk every day" Klarion drawled, grabbing the remote for the memory,"If he didn't have an immunity he'd be dead by now"_**

* * *

"Kaldur" I whispered, glaring at Superman as he came back into the room "We will extract vengeance in your name my fallen comrade"

Kaldur gave me a salute from under Wolf, who had graciously let us use him as a heating blanket for our favorite Atlantean.

"Wally" Megan giggled, "Don't you mean justice?"

I looked at my fallen brother, my friend, my fellow teen superhero partner.

 _who looked like a frozen fish stick._

"No babe" I growled, "I want vengeance!"

* * *

 _ **"This one" Manta croaked, pausing the memory, "This one I like"**_

 _ **Finally, he stopped screeching like a damn Parakeet.**_

 _ **"My pupil would obviously make a great villain!" Klarion preened, quite like his familiar.**_

 _ **"Or a good bat" Cheshire drawled, unpausing the memory despite Klarions dramatic gasp of inevitable betrayal.**_

* * *

"I'm having flashbacks"

"Shut up Rob" I grumbled, "We need a plan to get him out of the damn mountain"

"Bury him under the ice he made" Conner immediately snarled, despite his usually moderate temper.

"No" I sighed, "He'd get out with his heat vision"

"That," Artemis sputtered, "That's your only problem with his suggestion?!"

I quickly pointed to Kaldur and the now frozen tv.

"...Okay fair point Baywatch"

"What's fair kids?" Superman interrupted, like the nuisance he is.

Okay too far me, calm the fuck down.

"The assumption that the Nutcracker is a masterpiece that obviously represents the passing of childhood, and how Marie is desperately grasping at the last bits of her childhood with a fantasy; before she must grow up to marry a wealthy businessman and eventually die a premature death from Diphtheria."

I had no words to say for what Conner just said.

Superman had no words for what his kind of son had said.

* * *

 _ **And Certainly, the villains didn't have any fucking thing to say-**_

 _ **"Kill Me"**_

 _ **-Well, actually it seems Lex Luthor did.**_

* * *

 ** _"_** You like... Ballet?" Superman croaked, cringing visibly.

Conner nodded, his face as serious as a damn heart attack.

...

I could work with this~

"We all do!" I cooed, wrapping my arm around Conners' shoulder, "Batman had us take a few lessons to help us stay flexible for missions"

God that made him sound like a prostitute

"Batman" Superman whispered, grasping at his hair,"Made you take ballet lessons?"

"Of course he did!" Rob added, "He's Batman!"

Damnit Rob that doesn't make any sense-

"Well that's true"

-Well, never fucking mind.

"I just wish we had our ballet shoes and uniforms!" I sighed, dramatically woeful.

I even swooned into a solemn Conners arms.

"Yeah" Arty added, trying but failing to hide her smirk,"It's too bad Batman took them with him.."

We all then proceeded to give Superman some fake ass puppy dog eyes.

Although I don't know if Megan's and Conner's were fake...

"...Give me ten minutes and ill get us some"

Oh vengeance, so swift you move~

* * *

 _ **"I'm so damn proud" Klarion sniffled, crying tears of dark joy.**_

 _ **"As am I" Luthor nodded,"I didn't know that my son's interest would help bring his sire's sanity to ruin"**_

 _ **"...For the love of the Gods, just call him Superman or Conners dad!" Manta croaked, his voice dangerously close to squeaking.**_

 _ **"I am his Father!"**_

 _ **"It is not the dark ages, the boy can have two fathers!"**_

 _ **Cheshire smirked, and tapped on Klarion's shoulder.**_

 _ **"At this rate" She crooned, watching the two villains bicker like an old married couple,"The kid will have three!"**_

 _ **Klarion quickly pressed play.**_

 _ **If he didn't he would pass out from laughing his ass off.**_

* * *

It took Superman ten minutes to get the shoes, leotards, and tutus. It took thirty more to stuff him in his.

I looked at Rob, my lips quivering.

It took everything in me to not laugh to death, I needed to live to see this.

"Alright kids, here's yours" Superman sighed, tiptoeing his way to us with a box full of tutus in his arms.

"Rob"

"On it" Robin saluted, pulling out his phone at lightning speed taking _many_ pictures of Superman in his sparkly red tutu and leotard.

Huh, I would have thought he'd of chosen blue.

"I'll start stretching while you guys get ready" Superman sighed again, moving quickly and limberly across the living room.

Only to stop and stare at Aquaman, who was standing at the Zeta beams his mouth agape.

...

"Come, children, let me take you to Atlantis away from this man!"

I doubled over in laughter as Superman tried to stumble out an excuse.

"B-BUT THEY LIKE BELLET"

"Do you do this often you sick man!" Aquaman gasped, pointing at the shivering Kaldur "AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY!"

I can't breathe my gods, _I can't fucking breath._

 _"_ He froze me my king" Kaldur whispered, dramatically like the dying son in a sorrowful origin story, "Forgive me, I could not help my comrades"

I swear I heard Conner cackling too _, I swear it._

"GET BACK YOU FOUL BEAST" Aquaman screamed diving to cover his partner, as Superman tried to approach Kaldur, "KEEP YOU AND YOUR POLYESTER AWAY FROM HIM"

"Thank gods I sent this to Lois Lane" Rob gasped, holding onto his ribs.

"A-and Batman?" I chortled.

"COMRADE COME HELP ME FREE THE CHILDREN FROM THIS MONSTER"

Rob smiled, pointing to Superman's terrified face without even looking.

"Especially Batman~"

* * *

'Oh gods" Klarion Cackled, as the ending credits flew by and the memory turned blank,"I love those children"

"You aren't capable of love"

"Shut up Lexy" Klarion barked,"Their tiny chaos minions, I can't _not_ love them."

"They got my son his vengeance" Manta growled approvingly, "I think they all, well except the Martian, fit the criteria for rule one"

"I think so too, plus they made me laugh while doing it so bonus points" Cheshire drawled, smiling at the memory of seeing Aquaman looking murderous.

"It seems we are all in agreement" Klarion chuckled,"Well all of us who _matter_ "

Joker shrieked despite his muzzle.

"...Sadly I'm not talking about you this time clown" Klarion sighed, "I mean the living dead in the corner"

Joker looked towards the still vibrating coffin, Sportsmaster had _still_ not woken up.

"I'm being rude, onto the next rule" Cheshire interrupted, grabbing the pink leather rulebook from Klarions claws.

"And what is the next rule?" Luthor asked, raising his eyebrows.

Klarion smiled from his place on the couch, looking over Cheshire's shoulder.

"Youll see~"

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's trash here, I hope you liked this extra long chapter! I haven't decided on Rule #2 yet, so if you guys want you can leave a review with a suggestion or two! Or you can just say hi :) Well have a good day my dear readers!**


End file.
